Itsuki Uchiha's Adventures
by XENORINE
Summary: It's the Adventures on Itsuki Uchiha
1. Itsuki Uchiha's Adventures-Chapter 1

**Description**

 **A story on Itsuki Uchiha, brother of Sarada Uchiha, Son of Sasuke and Sakura. Itsuki Uchiha's dream is to create another village as great as the other hidden villages. He strives to become stronger than any shinobi that ever lived.** **Naruto,Kakashi,Sasuke and Sakura are not thought up by me all credit goes to** **Kishimoto, Masashi, etc.**

 ** _THE_ _STRANGE_ _GIRL_**

A strange sensation woke me up from the Eerie dream I had. The sunlight coming through the window indicated it was morning. I got up to look at the horizon, realizing i couldn't remember anything, my name,where am I or who I was! When I looked outside all the memories came flooding down to me. My name is Itsuki Uchiha! In my dream there was this girl about the same height as me and maybe also about the same age, warning me that there is gonna be a great catastrophe soon. Her eyes had the sharingan but I wasn't so sure it was the sharingan, maybe the mangekyou? But how could she have the sharingan, I was sure that she wasn't older than 13 but at the same time I thought, it maybe isn't the mangekyou either. What could it be?Then I remembered I tried to ask her what her name was,but when i did I went into a flashback,maybe hers. I saw a someone, he had the rinnegan just like my dad but, it never had any tomoe in it.I saw my dad and the 7th hokage also, they were fighting him and i could hear everything , the blood splatting onto the ground the groaning of the almost dead shinobi.Then I remembered the only people I know who had wielded the rinnegan were Kakashi sensei's friend, Obito Uchiha, the sage of six path,My dad and Madara Uchiha. I inferred it was Madara because he fought against my dad and the 7th hokage in the 4th great ninja war .I looked at the clock the small arrow was at five and the small a little beyond 8, i did the math real quick and it was around 5:41 am.Yesterday was a long day I had to go on a mission with my team Mitsu,Noa and my Sensei,Daiko. I tried to sleep but I couldn't, and everytime I did, the same girl was telling me to wake up. I organized all the pieces of my shogi board and I arranged my room, I made sure not to make noise because my sister, Sarada was sleeping in the room next to mine. She is 8 years older than me. The sunshine getting brighter, I read a book called Shinobi Tactics!.1 hours passed really fast.

I heard the doorbell ring and my mom, Sakura told me to get it. I ran really fast feeling the chills of the air. I opened the door and saw a shinobi, just like me. "Hey, is Sasuke around?"he asked me. His voice was gruff and he had the main Jonin attire, A green coat with his headband ties to his head.I replied"My dad is on a mission"."Ok could you call Sakura then, tell her it's urgent." I shouted MOM!!SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU. She came running as fast as she could and told me she'd be back soon. I was really curious so I left a note for Sarada saying that I am going to go hangout with my friends. I left persuing the Jonin and mom. They went into this strange building and the Jonin said he would lead my mom there. They went inside and shut the door with a SLAM. I opened the door a tiny bit and saw a girl in a test tube thingie with water inside I forgot what it was called. I tried going in a little more but i tripped. As soon as they heard me lightning fast they pointed their kunai at me and lord 7th went into kyuubi mode." I saw that girl in my dream, she was saying that there is going to be a great catastrophe soon" I said. The 7th hokage replied "Strange……. She was saying the same thing when we found her". "Let me take a look around her looking carefully". She had green hair check same eyes check and her body was same check. "After that I saw you and dad battling someone else with the rinnegan, I think it was Madara". "Hopefully this "great catastrophe" isn't the 10 tails being revived" lord 7th said. SLAM my dad busted in saying

"Hey Naruto(with his accent)I am going to look for Itsuki he has gone missing"."He's right here"my mom said.I replied"Yeah dad I am right here"."So what's going on?" my dad asked."They found this girl saying that a great catastrophe is going to come soon, and Itsuki says he saw her in his dream and then he saw a flashback of us battling Madara"the 7th hokage replied."I hope it's not the 10 tails"."Well she has some type of kekkei genkai and I don't know what it is, let me ask granny tsunade for the book of kekkei genkai known and I will ask Shion to use his reading jutsu". "Hey Itsuki could you go home and tell Sarada you're ok she is worrying about you". "K dad see ya later". Right in front of my house Sarada was looking very sad so I asked her what happened. She can running towards me with her kunai so i took defensive positions but she was coming to hug me. "I thought I lost you, I went to your friends and asked but they said you weren't with them". I replied "Sarada you are overreacting". As her tears started dripping the temperature dropped". "Let's go inside Sarada its getting freezing….". "Yeah come on". I was going to to tell her about the girl but then my dad just came out of nowhere scaring me almost to death. "Hey Itsuki did you see anything else in that dream of yours?". "Nope nothing else but I have a feeling that I will in my next one" I said. "Ok then you are coming with me, let me send a shadow clone to tell naruto that you will be away for 2 months. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU". My dad created a shadow clone and it reached lord 7th.

"This is also a training mission, I am going to teach you how to do some of my main jutsu while we find an ancient artifact. I packed my bag, excited to leave for this training mission. My dad did not take anything with him and told me to leave all the food I took because we were going to survive ourselves. In my bag I had some flashlights,(probably did not need them because my dad could use chidori to light up dark place but whatever), some kunai and other ninja tools I didn't really need anything else so I wore my headband and told my dad I was ready. We set out on a journey but I don't know why we left at that time, we should have left in the morning. On the way , while we were walking my dad took an abrupt stop.Chidori!. His chidori came and stabbed me in my stomach. Their was a faint smell of blood and it was getting stronger. It hurt a lot and I fell down, but i realized that wasn't pain it was just a feeling and then suddenly my vision flicked and my dad was standing a little far from where I was. I looked to see the place where I got stabbed but there was nothing. "Itsuki your reflexes are not good, that's the first thing you will have to improve." We walked through the cold weather for uhhh…… about 50 minutes and then my dad said "Let's sleep there for the night".My dad used Fire style:Tiny flame jutsu! And it started a small camping fire. My dad said "Let's go fishing. We have no fishing rods but we are going to fish with our chakra. You first channel your chakra into your hands and let it reach the fish then you pull using your chakra to. If you can't do it no dinner tonight". "Ok dad". My dad had already got a bunch of fish, but meI had gotten none. I tried more than a 100 times(maybe not) but I didn't get any and my chakra was exhausted. I felt something at the back of my head and everything started to go blurry and I fell headfirst into the water. "Itsuki,Itsuki wake up". "Where am I?". "You are back at camp,what happened?". "The last thing i remember is exhausting my chakra trying to catch the fish, must have been because of that,exhausted to much chakra. "Itsuki here take 2". "Thanks dad, now i can sleep peacefully if I don't have those dreams.". "I will be strict so you will have to work for it". "OK dad" I replied. After I ate the yummy fish I went to sleep, my dad was already asleep. Suddenly in my head the girl's voice was saying "Help me….." .


	2. Itsuki Uchiha's Adventures-Chapter 2

**THIS THE CHAPTER 2 OF ITSUKI UCHIHA'S ADVENENTURE.**

 ** _THE_ SHARINGAN**

* * *

I suddenly went somewhere like I teleported, I realized it was my dream. I saw the girl from my last dream."Who are you?" I asked her. "I am…. the kuomi princesses." "Why am I the only one you talk to in a dream?" I asked again. "Did you forget who you are fallen prince? It must have been because of your rebirth. I only talk to you because you have a special power you haven't unlocked yet.". I had so many questions that my mind was going to explode. "Let me show you something…". I suddenly was transported to another world or was this an illusion I tried going through a stone and I could. In front of me there was an old ruins of I think a castle. "When the time comes you will remember everything. I decided to keep the prince thing and the ruins a secret from dad. "Why did you show me the war from the past"I asked. "Because something similar is coming and you have to stop it. Farewell until next time" and then I woke up suddenly with a gasp. I don't know what time it was because I forgot my watch. The sunlight was bright as it shone on my eyes. I got up and looked for dad because he wasn't sleeping where he was last night not that I know he is sleeping. I went to last night river to wash my face and I saw dad walking on water. This was a technique where you channel chakra on the soles of your feet and walk. "Itsuki pack up and come with me." I washed my face and went back to pack my bag. There fire's ashes were still there so I took the logs out and threw them in the water so no one misunderstands that it's a beacon. There was a slight chill in the air and dew on grass. I skipped back to the river happily. "Come on Itsuki let's go" my dad ordered. We were sprinting down the river collecting fish for later. Our breakfast was gonna be fish, the same thing as dinner. I was getting tired but I couldn't show any weaknesses. Suddenly we heard a girl scream Help! Me and my dad changed course and went into the direction of the scream. We ran as fast as we could, and we saw a girl about the same age as me but a little taller being yelled prisoner by 3 thugs. "Itsuki let's see how good you are. Shadow clone jutsu! I made 6 clones and surrounded them with the shadow clones then I used taijutsu Hidden leaf Hurricane. I knocked out 2 of the thugs but the third one blocked. I think he is this leader because he is most likely the strongest. I jumped and went behind him and placed an explosive tag on him. I channeled chakra into my hand and the explosive tag blew up. But he was behind me. He must have used the replacing method and replaced it with a wooden log. He used a combo of fire and wind creating mass destruction in the forest. "This person is not just some weak ninja, that jutsu is a combo of a rank ninjutsu. Itsuki this person is no match for you come back out"my dad said. "No dad I can handle him" I replied. While I was distracted that jutsu hit me. My whole body was in pain. I had been burned very badly. I tried using the thing dad showed me in the night, making a shape with chakra. I focused my chakra into my hands and formed a giant hand that him him. When I lifted my hand he looked hurt but he ran away. I ran to that girl's rescue. "Who are you?". "My name is Asuna Uchiha"she said. I thought about that, but me dad,mom and Sarada were the only Uchiha left. While I was thinking she said "I had been trapped in Ice by an Ice style user named Haku and my body was hidden somewhere. Those goons found me and melted all the ice". "Haku? I battled Haku on a mission once and he died. Well then you better come with us, if anyone knows there is another Uchiha they will come looking for you". "Dad we have to go home already?..." I asked. "Nope we don't she will train with us. Do you know how to control chakra?"My dad replied and asked her a question. "Yes I do, I can use shadow clone jutsu,genjutsu,fire style:fireball jutsu and fire style fire dragon jutsu." "That's even better than Itsuki"my dad said. "Hey dad… Stop embarrassing me". "Ok" my dad said chuckling. "Today I am going to teach you Fireball jutsu. Asuna I will teach you how to make a bigger one." "Ok" both of us said it together. My dad demonstrated a very big fireball scorching the trees as it went. I tried to observe the signs but dad did it very fast. "Asuna can you demonstrate it?". Asuna weaved the signs lot slower than dad did so I could know which signs she used for it. It was SerpentRamMonkeyBoartiger. Then she applied chakra to the tiger sign and used fireball jutsu. It was small compared to dads but who am I to talk, I couldn't even do it. "Itsuki you try it" Asuna asked me with a smile. I tried the signs slow and I did it, it was a little bigger than Asuna's. "Woah I did it" I said after seeing it. Asuna smiled back at me. I thought she was kind of cute. "I want you both to perfect it by adding more chakra to your signs, my shadow clone is going to go get something from Kakashi sensei. I will be at the river." "Ok" we said in unison. She was walking towards me and held my hand. As soon as she did I got as red as a tomato. "Let's do a combined fireball jutsu. You do the hand signs and apply chakra while I also apply chakra". I liked how she always had a smile even though we failed multiple time. Finally when my will grew stronger I focused on my hand sign and shouted FIREBALL JUTSU! We made a giant fireball and it scorched the trees until we could see the river. My dad came really fast to us and said "Who made that". "We both did with our new technique Combined fire style:Fireball jutsu". "Great job you both mastered a jutsu already"my dad commented. Suddenly we heard someone shouting "I found the other Uchiha!". Then 15 people surrounded us in a circle, so I used Lion Barrage on one person to make an opening. Then we tried to use our combined jutsu but it didn't work. I wondered, why did it not work? Suddenly someone came and stabbed Asuna with their sword. I got dizzy when I saw her lying on the floor with all that blood. I felt different. I had this rage growing inside me, more and more. All of them started coming at me, from one direction. I channeled all that rage into my hand mixed with chakra and I weaved the signs for fireball jutsu. I was ready to use it but I waited until they came close. When they were close enough I used FIRE STYLE:FIREBALL JUTSU. It was bigger than our combined fireball jutsu. They were all lying on the floor, I was so mad at them so I took their sword and went to kill them. "Itsuki stop" he said holding my hand. I saw that he could see all the hate inside me. "Itsuki you have unlocked the sharingan and where is Asuna". "ASUNA" I said really fast. I remembered some medical jutsu my mom taught me, she said it was only for emergencies and this is an emergency. I immediately started, this required advance chakra control which was very hard. My chakra control isn't to good so I had to be careful. Behind me a shinobi landed I quickly took my kunai, turned around and tried to stab. "You have gotten better Itsuki", it was my mom. "Mom please heal her I will explain later". My mom was healing her while dad was sitting on a stone. I got into my flashback. In that flashback I was remembering mom teaching me healing ninjutsu. It took a week for me to learn because it was hard. I came out of my flashback and looked at Asuna. I imagined her and me together, we would make a great couple. I just realized I was in love with her. While I was thinking my dad came to me and said "This is how sharingan looks like with three tomoe." and then he showed me the mystic sharingan. Asuna got up looking at me asking "Itsuki did you get them?". "Yes Asuna I did got them good. You scared me I thought you were dead, please don't do that again". "I won't Itsuki" she said with a big smile. She was really cute I wished I could stay with her for my life. "Asuna do you have the sharingan?" My dad asked and she replied " I think, I have seen it before and know how to use it but I don't know if I have it, I just have to apply chakra to my eyes". I used my sharingan and I could see the chakra channeling into her eyes, and there it was the sharingan, but it had 3 tomoe.


	3. Itsuki Uchiha's Adventures-Chapter 3

**The third chapter of Itsuki uchiha**

 ** _Twin fire Ball Jutsu_**

"How do you have 3 tomoe if you didn't even know you had the sharingan?" My dad asked. "I…….. Um don't really know. I don't have any knowledge activating the sharingan either…". My dad explained everything my mom and then my mom came to me. "Itsuki these are some scrolls for the healing jutsu, you just need to apply chakra to them to heal". "Ok mom, thanks". My mom left in a flash ."OK then let us continue training but this time we will use the sharingan to train. We all activated the sharingan and my dad said "Know that you both have activated the sharingan you have to use it to focus everything on your arms, not only your palms your arms and try to do fireball jutsu. We tried and I did Fire style!Fireball jutsu! I used it and It was almost as big as dad's, now Asuna tried it and hers was as big as mine. I used up a lot of chakra and I felled dizzy, I was going to faint but Asuna didn't let me, I was falling and she picked me up with that beautiful smile of hers on her face. She was truly beautiful, and then suddenly I had a thought in my head, how Noa would react if he sees I brought a girl with me. He is annoying but nice and helps others a lot. "Well done Itsuki and Asuna" my dad praised. I liked it when my dad praised me, it was just a feeling cause he doesn't much. Then suddenly my dad's clone came back and gave him 3 pieces of paper. "Perfect timing, Asuna, Itsuki take these pieces of paper and apply your chakra" he said that and gave us papers. I applied my chakra to it and it and nothing happened, I did it again, nothing happened again and when I tried it again and my paper started to wrinkle. I showed it to dad and he said "You are lightning nature, after Asuna I will teach you jutsu based on your natures". I noticed Asuna was trying hard, so I went to her and held her hand "Here Asuna this is how you hold it, apply chakra like its your last hand sign of a jutsu". She looked at me with a smile and said "Ok". I used the sharingan and sensed her chakra, suddenly the paper started burning and I threw it to the ground. "Asuna are you ok?" I said looking at her hand. Her hand was burnt a little and then she said "I am fine thanks for asking, worry about your hands they are more burnt" she said to me in a nice way. My dad came from behind and said "Asuna your chakra nature is fire, both of you go and put your hands in the river for sometime. I will be there in half of an hour" I jumped from tree to tree and looked at Asuna, and then I saw her foot was burnt because we through the paper on the ground. She suddenly fell so I jumped and picked her up. I went to the top of a tree and stopped, the breeze made it cold but everytime I looked at her smile, I felt just right. "Asuna get on my back I will carry you all the way there" I said. She was blushing a lot, almost as red as a tomato. "Uhhh.o o k" she stuttered. She quickly climbed onto my back and clinged tight. It took about 5 minutes to get there. I took her hands and then put them in the water. I wanted to explore the place for sometime but I was worried about Asuna so I waited. Then I remembered the healing jutsu mom taught me, it had to be basic enough. I went to Asuna and started using it, the green glow indicating it was in progress. "Don't waste your chakra on me Itsuki, it's just a foot burn it will be ok in sometime". "I can't do that, I can't ignore when someone is in pain". I saw the difference it was healing, even though my hands were hurting I still wanted to tend to her wounds. It healed in about 2 minutes and I told her "Now that your foot is healed let's explore the place. We went through the forest making a map until we found my dad. He was fighting of some goons, but I noticed something my dad wasn't using his full power not even a little. He was only using taijutsu, I was wondering what happened, maybe a jutsu that disables you from using your jutsu? I activated my sharingan and my eyes became red, like it is supposed to be with the sharingan. "Asuna you also activate your sharingan also it will help". "Ok Itsuki!" she said and smiled at me. I could see their chakra, but I could not sense dads for some reason. I used Shadow clone Jutsu! And then I realized this was a trap. That wasn't my dad it was someone who transformed into him. I started weaving hand signs for fireball jutsu and then I told Asuna "Asuna weave signs for your fireball jutsu also". Then I remembered the signs were Serpent RamMonkeyBoartiger. We nodded to each other and used fireball jutsu,Twin fireball jutsu! but they got away. I was expecting a real fight but those cowards running away from a fight. Then I sensed something behind me. I used Lion Barrage and he went smashing into the ground with a knocked out face so I assumed he was. Another one went behind Asuna but she was no less than me, she used substitution when he swung his kunai and she went behind him. She copied my move and that guy went on top of the person I used lion barrage on. Then the third one went face to face with us. One of them was a shadow clone and the other was not. We went head on on a taijutsu battle. He was so strong that I could not even look to see how Asuna was doing. He wasn't making any mistakes so it was hard to take him down. I noticed that he keeps on protecting his neck so I looked at the chakra in his neck, it was channeling the chakra through the body and was how he never made any mistakes so I grabbed his hands. He struggled to get his hands out but could not and somehow I had to hit his neck so I kicked. He had a creepy smile for a second then fell. Then my dad arrived and I said "Dad you're becoming like Kakashi sensai because he was almost always late like you told me". "Whatever, let's go setup for camp" he replied. We setup our camp near a hill then I noticed it was dusk. "Asuna you can sleep with me in my tent"I said and she blushed. "Uhhhh….umm ok" she replied and then we went to catch some fish. "Dad we will catch some for you also."I said and he replied "Ok Itsuki be careful"he replied and then started a fire. I taught Asuna the technique since I couldn't catch that many alone and she learned fast. This river was crystal clear unlike some rivers I had seen while I was making my map. Asuna jumped in the water and started splashing water on me, so I jumped in to. We played in the water for sometime and it was fun, it reminded me of my childhood. I was thinking of that girl that I met in my dream, she sorta resembled Asuna,sorta. About 2 hours had passed and it was dark, me and Asuna were really tired when we got to camp. We caught about 25 fish, a lot extra, we cooked it in the fire and ate it. We all went to bed and Asuna said "I wish we could do that everyday."Asuna said and I replied "I wish". I told her all about the leaf village, my friends and how everyone behaved. I told her all about the past, while she was frozen. I wasn't able to sleep for sometime and I noticed Asuna was. She was really cute and I decided to confess tomorrow, actually no day after tomorrow, ugh I can't decide. She is a really nice person and I am happy I met her. Then I started thinking about the fallen prince thing from last night, who am I? I didn't want to tell Asuna yet cause she would start worrying and the prince thing to my dad? No I couldn't tell my dad. I felt a sudden rush of sleepiness and I went into a deep sleep.


	4. Itsuki Uchiha's Adventures-Chapter 4

**The fourth and final chapter of Itsuki**

 **Uchiha**

 ** _Chidori!_**

I heard the sound of water dripping, I opened my eyes and it was a dark,cold place. "I had to do this" a voice said, that voice was familiar then I saw the same girl from my dreams come out of the dark. "You will soon regain your memories" she said. "When the 2 great stars cross, the world will fall into darkness.Only the one chosen by the light can illuminate a world engulfed in darkness". Those words seemed very familiar, then I woke up. I walked slowly out of the tent and I saw Asuna sitting on the hill. I climbed on top and sat next to her, "Got no sleep?" I asked and she replied "Yeah I had a dream". "What type of dream?" I asked her and she replied "In my dream my mother is burning and my dad is trying to put out the fire, the fire is black and is not going out.". "Not going out and black? That is the Amaterasu" I said. She put her head on my shoulder and started leaning on me. She said "I am happy I met you Itsuki" and I replied "Same". We sat there for sometime and she slept, the stars were beautiful in the sky and I wished this moment could last forever. In sometime I didn't even realize I fell asleep, happy that I had no dream again. I heard a voice slowly "Itsuki, Itsuki" trying to wake me up , I think. It was Asuna, "Itsuki let's go train and become stronger!" she said and I got up. I told my dad we were going to train and he said "Both of you try to master change in nature, Asuna once you master fire nature your chakra will feel hot and Itsuki once you master it sparks will come out of your chakra. You can make shadow clones and make each of them train so it will take less time to train, I will explain later why and Itsuki, tell me about your past dreams later". Asuna and I walked for sometime into the forest, looking for flat ground and we finally found the perfect place. Shadow clone Jutsu! "Asuna you have to sense the nature in your chakra and try to bring it out, with the sharingan it will be easier since you can control your chakra better". "Ok thanks Itsuki" she said with a smile. We trained for a long time till sunset but no good luck, I was tired and my chakra was exhausted but Asuna kept on training. I was motivated by her motivation. I gathered all the remaining chakra left in my body and tried it but no luck. "Itsuki let's go to the river, we will try tomorrow also" she said and I said "Ok let's go it's that way". I pointed in the direction and released my shadow clones. We went in the direction and found the river, my dad was sitting on a rock in the middle of the river. "Hey dad what are you doing?"I asked and he replied "I am channeling chakra in my body". In a flash my dad came over to me and asked "Did you master it?". "No not yet, but I think I almost got it" I said and he replied " shadow clones help because whatever a shadow clone learns, once its released you get all the memory and training". I understood and was gonna say I got it but Asuna said "Yeah we got it! We will try hard tomorrow". I told my dad about my dream and did the usual, caught fish and then went to sleep. Two weeks had passed and I haven't had a dream, neither have mastered chakra change of nature. Asuna had mastered it and was training with my dad, when I was thinking about this one of my clone had mastered it! I called back all of my clones and I went to my dad. "Dad, dadd I achieved it!" and my dad said "good job Itsuki rest up and I will teach you this jutsu" then he he weaved sings, I wasn't really paying attention to them and he activated the sharingan. Suddenly lightning started enveloping his arms and he said "This is the chidori made by Kakashi sensei, he made it when he was about your age. Now go and rest up, I will teach chidori tomorrow actually because Asuna is almost done with learning this jutsu, you go setup camp ". I went to our usual spot for camp and raised the tents, set up a fireplace and brought fish. I wanted to train my taijutsu to its fullest so I could someday become an accomplished shinobi who can use ninjutsu,genjutsu and taijutsu. Today's goal was to break the tree down. I tried chopping it with my fist flat but when I thought about it, that would work if you are not strong, which I wasn't. I had an idea, I remembered if you apply chakra to your fist while punching it becomes stronger. Baby steps Itsuki, baby steps I thought to myself, I trained for a while and it was getting dark and cold so I went back. As soon as Asuna saw me her eyes became wider she said "Itsuki,Itsuki look at my new jutsu" and she started weaving hand signs. Fire style! Great dragon flame! And she formed some flame dragons in the air. They were amazing so I said "Asuna this is amazing!" and she replied "Thanks Itsuki! Good luck learning the chidori tomorrow". The next day when my dad started teaching me the chidori he said "You have to first envelop your hand in chakra" and that's what I did. I showed it to him and he said "Now you have to apply your lightning chakra to your hand instead, make clones so you can learn it faster". "Itsuki I am gonna train, see you later" she said and I waved my hand to her "Good luck". I made clones and while I was training, this was hard. We trained for the rest of the day and did the same setup for the nights. This is the first time I had a dream, but I didn't see the girl this time. I saw people, who I think were getting ready for a war. One of them looked like me but older, the second looked like Asuna and the third looked like Noa. I wasn't sure it was us, buy we looked so similar. The person who looked like me had the sharingan in his eyes. Then suddenly I only saw darkness and I asked "What are you showing me or What time are you showing me, or who are you showing me.". Then a reply came, and it was the girl's voice "I am showing you the future, but not going to say what time". After that I woke up, it was really early, I went to train for the chidori. I tried a few times and I couldn't do it, my hand burned. I remembered something my friend said "Channel whatever emotion you have the strongest into your jutsu and you might be able to do it". I tried it, thought of all those moments hate, love, anger and I realized what my strongest emotion was. I closed my eyes, focusing and slowly applied the chakra nature to my hand and suddenly lightning engulfed my hands. I tried it out by piercing a tree and my hand went clean through without any splinters on my arm. "So you have finally mastered it" a familiar voice came from behind. I whirled around and saw father, he was congratulating me. Suddenly I sensed some other people among us. I sensed 5 people's presence including dads and mine 3 of which we didn't know whos were. With my kunai I went into a defensive stance, guarding my most vital areas. The question was, who is gonna strike first? They all deactivated their cloaks. Based on their appearance, I inferred they were from Kumogakure. I made the first strike and went for the short chubby man. He immediately used substitution jutsu, and reappeared in the air. I reacted fast and smacked him in the air with the back of my kunai. I landed on the ground without getting hurt but he fell on the ground on his back. "Hand over the Uchiha girl, she will be our slave" a short thin man, the look in his eye was as if he was ready to kill. Asuna must not have woke up yet and they don't know that. I made my hand ready for chidori and ran as fast as I could, while I was running I had activated the chidori and once again the lightning engulfed my hands. I pier ced it through his body realizing it was only a shadow clone. I looked around me and sensed my dads chakra coming out of the forest, with someone else's chakra. There was a body in his hand, not dead. He tied it up and I realized it was the same guys. I felt like I was forgetting something really important. Then I remembered there was a 3rd person! I rushed towards her tent but I noticed that she had already beat him. "Good Job


End file.
